Bonnie's comfort
by Kaelstrider
Summary: After an argument with Serena, Bonnie was grounded by Clemont. Sad and heartbroken, Ash was there to comfort Bonnie and it revealed a side of Ash that Bonnie never knew.


Bonnie sighed as she sat in her room with dedenne sleeping on her bed, she recently have an argument with Serena because she wanted to go and see the cute baby pokemon in a pokemon competition, but Serena wanted to go shopping and buy 'some' clothes, at first the 2 were having a friendly argument, but then it ended up into a full blown heated argument. She felt terrible that she argued with her best friend, and what's worse is that Clemont took Serena side and harshly scolded her too, not that she really blame him anyway, it was very immature of her, but still it hurts her knowing that her older brother chose to side with a friend than to side with his little sister...maybe Clemont has a crush on Serena.

Now Bonnie is in her pokemon center room alone, hugging the pillow close to her as it comforted her, the soft and warm pillow made her feel at ease, at least at much at it could. She sighed as she looked at her room's surroundings, pinkish walls with no decorations on it, the four walls in her room felt like they were trapping her, but worse of all all else it was so _boring_. She was grounded by Clemont because of her behaviour, did she really deserve this?

'I thought Clemont would always side with me no matter what.' Bonnie started to tear up a bit, she knew that she is stronger than this but still it's heartbreaking, she thought that her big brother will stand by her till the test of time.

A knock on the door suddenly spooked her, she wiped the tears in her eyes frantically and placed the pillow down before she walked towards the door. She placed her small hands on the door knob and twisted it. She opened the door and it revealed a very familiar face, it was her friend Ash with cute pikachu on his shoulder, smiling. Ash gave her a soft look and a warm smile that Bonnie never seen before.

"Hey Bonnie, mind if I come in?" Bonnie managed to forge a smile and let Ash in, she closed the door behind her and crawled onto the middle of the bed without looking at Ash. Her hands were on the bed and her legs were crossed. Why was he here?

"Bonnie, I heard what happened between you and Serena." Bonnie bit her lower lip, was Ash going to lecture her too? While doesn't know that if Ash has feelings for Serena, she thought the possibility of Ash liking her back was extremely possible.

Ash sat closer to Bonnie with his pikachu snuggling next to Dedenne as he fell asleep, Ash placed his hand on her shoulder warmly causing her to look at Ash's warm hazel eyes, that carried, selflessness, determination, conviction, strength and above all care.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie's mind went full blown shock, Ash just asked her if she was okay instead of scolding her?

"H-huh?" Ash smiled again and sat even more closer, with his chest near Bonnie's head.

"I asked are you okay? Have you been crying?" Bonnie shook her head, but Ash could see the dried tear stains on her cute adorable little face.

"Bonnie, you're lying." Bonnie blushed in embarrassment and fidgeted her fingers in a nervous manner.

"Maybe a little." Ash sighed and placed his hat down, revealing his trademark messy raven hair that she doesn't see that often. (Though she likes it when Ash doesn't wear his cap)

"Is it because of Serena?" Bonnie shook her head, Serena was definitely not the reason.

"Clemont?" Bonnie sighed and nodded, Clemont was definitely the reason.

"Bonnie... Clemont loves you, yes he grounded you but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for you." Ash said softly, his hand were next to her's.

"I-I know that, but I just want to see the cute baby pokemon." Bonnie said in an innocent tone.

"Bonnie, I don't blame you if you want to see cute baby pokemon rather to shop of clothes, I would choose to see baby pokemon too if you ask me." Ash said light heartedly with a soft chuckle, Bonnie giggled and shifted closer to Ash.

"Feel better now?" Ash asked as he ruffled her hair gently, Bonnie shyly nodded, she never seen Ash this... caring before! He's even more gentle than her own brother!

"Y-yeah, thanks Ash." Ash flashed her a smile and nodded.

"Anytime Bonnie, so are you going to apologize to Serena?" Bonnie frowned slightly and nodded.

"Yeah I am but I'm scared." Bonnie squeaked out cutely.

"Why?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulder and twirled her fingers around.

"Bonnie look at me." Bonnie slowly raised her head and looked at Ash.

"It's okay to be scared, you know it takes a lot of courage to apologize your mistakes, not many people could do it, even I can't do it sometime!" Bonnie giggled as she placed her hand on her mouth.

"The truth is Bonnie, I want you to be brave and apologize Serena, don't let one argument destroy your friendship. Can you do that Bonnie? Can you do that for me?" Ash asked in a sweet manner making Bonnie blush, she looked at Ash and nodded shyly.

"Are you sure? You can?" Ash asked teasingly as he flickered her nose, Bonnie blushed and nodded.

"Yes I can Ash." Bonnie said in a confident tone, Ash smiled and ruffled her hair again with a ^_^ expression on his face.

"A-Ash?" Bonnie asked timidly, Ash looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Hmm? Yes Bonnie?"

"Why do you care so much for me?" Not that she was complaining though, she never seen this side of Ash before and honestly she likes it. Ash put his hand under his chin in a thoughtful manner while making a 'hmm' noise.

"Well I always wanted a little sister to care for ever since I was young and when I met you Bonnie, I felt like there was a connection you know? I just feel happy when you're around? You mean a lot me Bonnie, I know it sounds weird and sudden but yeah, you mean a lot to me." Bonnie blinked her eyes and blushed, did she really mean that much to him?

"Thank you Ash and I'll be happy to be your little sister!" Bonnie surprised Ash by giving him a hug with her eyes close in content, Ash widened his eyes but hug her back nonetheless, enjoying the soft and warm hug. Ash then did something that Bonnie wouldn't expect, he pulled Bonnie to his lap, making Bonnie sitting on his lap as Bonnie faced Ash. Bonnie blushed but didn't complain, it feels kinda nice to be on Ash's lap, warm, soft and cozy.

'It's nice to have Ash to care for me like this, I hope he do this more often.' Bonnie thought to herself as she dug her head deeper into the crook of Ash's neck, she was practically nuzzling him.

"A-Ash can we stay like this? It's kinda nice." Bonnie asked shyly, she never felt so safe with Ash before.

"Of course Bonnie, we can stay like this as long as you want." Ash rubbed Bonnie's back slowly and rocked back and forth. As he did this, Bonnie's eyes began droop as the warmth of Ash's body started to make her drowsy.

"I'm glad that you're willing to become my little sister Bonnie, I promise that I will take great care of you." Ash whispered at Bonnie's ear softly, receiving no reply Ash pulled out only to find Bonnie to be asleep with dream blessed expression on her face. Ash smiled and place her head on the pillow. he looked at pikachu and dedenne and placed the 2 sleeping electric type on the foot of Bonnie's bed, the cute snoring sound they make cause Ash to giggle.

"Sleep dreams Bonnie." Ash whispered to Bonnie as he drooped the covers over Bonnie's petite body, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and left the room with his cap still on her bed. As he left the room, Ash failed to see the sweet adoring smile on Bonnie's face.

 **Aww I love cute one shots, so tell me is it good or not guys! ^_^ Heh I bet Serena would do anything to be in Bonnie's position right now.**


End file.
